Vongola's Collection
by Cinnamon Kelly
Summary: A Christmas one-shot that turned into a collection of drabbles. TYL!Dino and TYL!Hibari Slight yaoi, don't like then please don't read. PrimoCavallonexAlaude 6918 YamaGoku and more to come. What exactly goes on in the Vongola family will be exposed here in the Vongola Collection. MistletoeKisses and AnAccident.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! **** I actually have another account other than this one, so if any of you want to check it out, PM me or review and I'll tell you what the other account is called. This account is mainly for the fics that I would never dare post on my other account (cuz some of my friends viewing the other account somehow can't understand my love for anime) so I hope you'll enjoy them! **** This is a Christmas one-shot for all the Hibari and Dino lovers out there. Merry Christmas! Although it's still 23****rd**** at my side, hahaz.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. WAAAAAAAAAA

**Mistletoe**

"Where is he?" Dino Cavallone wondered, a finger circling the rim of his wineglass worriedly.

It was Christmas Eve and the Mafia boss was currently attending a Vongola Christmas Eve Party organized by his former tutor and Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. Technically it was Tsuna who invited all the important mafia bosses to the party, but he had done it against his own will and with an all-too-familiar Leon-turned-gun pointed threateningly at his head.

Reborn insisted on Tsuna holding such extravagant parties on the eves of all important celebrations, claiming that Tsuna needed to be "well-acquainted with his fellow bosses". Dino had no complaints as long as Reborn did not try to rope him in into helping out with the decorations and stuff. He had enough of that torture- he meant, lessons- when he was under the Spartan- he meant, wonderful- Arcobaleno.

Dino scanned the big room for a familiar pale face with dark grey eyes that made his heart beat harder every time he stared into them, but to no avail. Where was that idiot? He had promised to show up after all!

He stood and walked briskly to Tsuna who was surrounded by a few Mafioso bosses, chatting merrily. Dino had to admit, Tsuna was a great Decimo after ten years. He was well-liked by all and he has a strong Famliy.

"Tsuna," he whispered to the man in a low voice, "where is he?"

Tsuna frowned, politely excusing himself from the others before quickly looking around the room. "I don't know. Maybe he went out? He doesn't like this sort of parties anyway."

Dino had to accept that point. That was certainly true. He went out to the balconies, searching for him, but to no avail.

The clock read that it was a mere three hours before it would officially be Christmas. Most of the guests had already left, preferring to celebrate Christmas with their own Family. He could see all of Tsuna's Guardians gathering together, preparing to clean up the place before leaving too. He walked over to them and asked them the same question.

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing Hibari today… He didn't appear before the party, either. He might still be in his room," voiced Yamamoto Takeshi before adding apologetically, "Sorry but I have to leave now, Gokudera is waiting for me."

The silver-haired bomber appeared instantly at Yamamoto's side upon hearing his name. He had a slight scowl on his face. "C'mon, Yamamoto, let's go. I'm tired and we still have to celebrate tomorrow." Noticing Dino, he said, "Thanks for your gift to both of us, Dino. We'll be using them tonight."

Yamamoto frowned at this. "When did you give us a gift?"

Dino chuckled as Gokudera merely snickered before wrapping an arm around the baseball nut's waist to drag him off to their room.

"HAVE FUN WITH THE HANDCUFFS!" Dino was sure to yell the sentence loudly, garnering the attention of the Vongola. His statement received several catcalls from all the Guardians, along with Gokudera flipping him off and Yamamoto's shocked look.

The mischievous blond snickered deviously to himself before ascending the stairs. He wanted to see him now.

He faced the familiar mahogany door, emotions bubbling in him. Why did he not show up for the party? He had promised him, hadn't he? Was he mad at him or something? Steeling himself, the Bronco raised his hand and was about to knock on the door before abruptly changing his mind. He was too angry to care. It was almost as if he had decided to purposely snub him this way! So he raised his black-clad shoe and kicked down the door before storming in and slamming the door behind him.

"HIBARI KYOYA!"

The blond whirled around in the large bedroom, trying to locate his boyfriend.

The room was neat and tidy as usual, but Dino noticed something odd. The purple bed sheets were rumpled and the yellow bird that was perched on the beautiful oak table was in a frenzy, chirping madly and hopping about before flying in frantic circles over the blonde's head. Hibari's jacket and trousers were strewn haphazardly on the floor.

"Kyoya?" he asked uncertainly. The brunet was nowhere in sight.

He heard the toilet in the adjoining toilet flush and he breathed a sigh of relief as seconds later, a rather disheveled Hibari strode out of the toilet in his favorite purple shirt and boxers. His shirt was rumpled, which was strange since Hibari was always making sure that his shirts were immaculate. His black tie was loose and still hanging under the purple collar. It seemed that he had wrestled with it but gave up after the tie refused to budge. His black hair was slightly messy as if he had run his hands through it one too many times. Dark circles ringed his black eyes- actually a dark stormy grey with midnight blue flecks if you looked closely enough- and his face was paler than usual.

Despite his rumpled appearance, Dino felt his breath catch slightly. It was so unfair how Hibari always looked so handsome.

"Herbivore?" Kyoya rasped before stumbling to his bed.

Dino hastily sprang to action, catching his boyfriend's arm to sling it around his shoulder before carefully lying down on the bed with him. Hibari immediately tensed at his proximity but Dino was used to it. Dino leaned scooted closer to him, raising a hand to place it on his boyfriend's forehead. It was burning hot.

"Are you sick?" he asked worriedly. Hibari coughed before replying sarcastically, "No shit, Sherlock." Dino sighed. Only Hibari could still be so sarcastic even though sick.

"When did this happen?" Dino asked, ignoring the snide remark.

"This afternoon. I've been coughing and my nose is blocked," the ex-head of Namimori Discipline Committee admitted, shivering slightly. Noticing this, Dino slid off the bed before sliding the purple blankets over the still-shivering Hibari. "I'm going to get some medicine and soup for you." With that, he left.

A while later, he reappeared by Kyoya's side with a glass of water and three pills in his hand. "Here, these are for your fever, flu and cough." After watching Hibari gulp down the three pills and water, Dino gave him a warm bowl of chicken broth to drink.

Kyoya sat up on the bed, coughing slightly and trying to feed himself. However, his actions merely caused the bowl to shake in his hands, the soup nearly sloshing out of the bowl. Dino instantly took the bowl from him, ignoring the scowl Hibari shot him.

"I'll feed you," Dino said nonchalantly, spooning some soup and holding it towards Kyoya's mouth.

"Herbivore, that's not ne-"the brunet's words were cut off by the spoon as Dino took the chance to place the full spoon into Hibari's opened mouth. The blond merely smirked cheekily when the brunet swallowed, glaring at him.

"I swear-"

The spoon was placed in his mouth once more. He swallowed.

"When I'm better-"

Again, he was forced to swallow.

"I'll-"

Swallow.

"Bite-"

Swallow.

"You-"

Swallow.

"To-"

Swallow.

"Dea-"

This time, he was not even allowed to finish his words. He was interrupted by something placed over his lips. Hibari thought it was another spoonful of soup, but instead it was warm and soft, like…

Dino was kissing him.

Hibari broke off the kiss, trying his best to ignore his pumping heart and tingling lips and the warm, wonderful feeling that spread throughout his body that definitely was not from the chicken broth. "Herbivore, don't take advantage of me while I'm sick. I'll bite you to death," he warned, although he could barely concentrate on what he was saying when Dino placed the bowl on the bedside table and leaned forward to Hibari on his chair.

"Sorry, but you looked too cute, trying to talk while I was feeding you," Dino confessed, a small smile playing on his lips as he saw indignation flare in his boyfriend's grey eyes. "You're blushing, you know," he added.

Hibari felt the blush on his cheeks deepen further at the comment. "I'll bite you to death," he tried again.

"Can't," Dino smirked, before standing up to crawl onto the huge bed. He pushed Hibari down until his head was resting on the pillow once more.

"What?" Kyoya asked, trying to ignore his heart that was beating against his ribcage like a caged bird. Trying to ignore how close his boyfriend's face was so close to his own.

"I said, you can't bite me or anything. Your tonfas are on the floor. I saw them on my way in, Kyoya," said Dino with a grin. Hibari groaned. Of course. How could he forget? "I can still beat you up with my bare fists," offered Hibari.

The Bronco chose to ignore that statement too. "You know," he said, lowering his head till he was mere centimeters from his boyfriend's flushed one, "Gokudera and Yamamoto gave us a Christmas gift, too, as thanks for the handcuffs we got them." His head was now so close to Kyoya's that he could feel each exhalation Dino let out against his own lips, so close that he could count the gold flecks in Dino's eyes, so close that he could smell his scent-leather, cinnamon and peppermint, so close that… that,,,

Dino's lips touched his, but they didn't move for several seconds.

"Dino," Kyoya breathed, his voice husky and low, "You'll get sick too." Dino smiled. Was Kyoya concerned for him?

"But I don't want to waste the gift Storm and Rain got us," Dino said, pouting exaggeratedly, smiling wickedly on the inside when he felt Kyoya's sharp intake of breath when his lips brushed ovber his teasingly.

"And what may the gift be?" Kyoya asked, their lips touching but still not kissing.

"Mistletoe."

And with that, grey eyes opened to meet black ones, and lips met lips as Dino kissed his boyfriend Kyoya.

The mistletoe lay next to them on the bed, long forgotten.

**A/N: WOOHOO! I'm so glad that I managed to finish this!**

**Anyway, I suddenly came up with an idea… Although I mentioned earlier this was a one-shot, I'm thinking that maybe I will turn it into a collection of drabbles. The problem is, I'm only going to turn it into a collection of drabbles after you guys …**

**Tell me which pairing you want for the next chapters.**

**If you want me to write something specifically (like you want Yamamoto to be drunk in the chapter) or something, please tell me too.**

**Tell me the conditions above in a review or PM.**

**However, please note that I won't do the collection of drabbles unless you guys review! I'm not trying to be mean, I honestly just want to see who wants the collection of drabbles… So please leave a review? *hopeful puppy dog smile* Also, I might not accept some requests because I just can't write stuff like smut or MPreg. Even if I did, it would turn out awful, trust me. Sorry! **** Merry Christmas and remember to leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Belated Merry Christmas to all of you! Sigh, I hope you guys had a better Christmas than I- mine was spent with horrible relatives criticizing the new school I'm going to. Problem is, I got higher than most of the cousins who criticized me. So who are they to judge me? Plus my parents seemed really keen to compare me to my younger cousin who's apparently better than me in every aspect. That I don't deny, but, still, it really hurts to be compared to a boy since I am a little of a feminist. GAH. Sorry for the ranting! If you guys want to, tell me how was your Christmas! XD This chapter is dedicated to ****KatoKimeka-chan**** and ****ScrewThat**** for their requests. 3**

**To ****ScrewThat****: Thanks! I'm glad you thought so! Haha yes you may.**

**To ****KatoKimeka-chan****: Sure, I'll do both. **

**To ****hypertigerchan****: Thanks! **** Hehe, that's another pairing I ship. Sure, I'll do it for chapter 4- ****ScrewThat**** and ****KatoKimeka-chan's**** requests came first. Gomene! **

**Kisses to ****Kiyomi di****Vongola ****and ****hypertigerchan**** for favouriting my story and hugs to ****ScrewThat, hypertigerchan**** and ****Scarletblood21**** for putting my story on alert. Your support means a lot to me. **

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own KHR. However the plot of this fanfic is mine! (That's a slight comfort.)

Drabble 2

**An Accident**

"This is your fault. I can't believe that this is actually happening," grumbled Ciel Cavallone, tugging at the circle of metal around his wrist.

Giotto tried not to laugh as he looked at his Cloud Guardian and fellow Mafia boss. However, the expressions on their faces drove him over the edge. He burst into almost maniacal laughter, chucking hysterically.

"How did you two end up like this?"

_FLASHBACk_

_Ciel Cavallone was having an extremely good day. His men had managed to defeat a minor Mafia family who had been threatening his hometown with little casualties this early morning and that had put his in an exceptionally good mood. Furthermore, his sakura trees in his garden were blossoming well. The flowers looked elegant and beautiful and he could not be any happier._

_Then his good day had come crashing down._

_While Ciel was admiring his sakuras reverently and quietly, he had suddenly spotted somebody lying under a huge sakura tree, sleeping. The man seemed to be around his age, with platinum blond hair. He was in a dark-purple grey dress shirt with a simple black tie on. He also had a dark grey buttoned trench coat on. _

_He had to admit, the guy was kind of cute._

_However, no matter how cute the guy may be, he was still trespassing. Who did Mr Cute Blonde- the nickname Ciel gave the mystery man in his head- think he was, anyway? Did he not know this was the property of the Cavallone family? It was suicide for the man to try trespassing. How did he get in anyway?_

_Ciel looked at the stone walls surrounding the garden. He must have climbed up the walls from the other side, but that feat was impossible. Which meant he had went through the mansion's front door. Did the guards not stop him? Or at least warn Ciel there was an infiltrator?_

_Furious, Ciel spun on his heel to walk towards the front door. Sure enough, the guards were standing there with guilty looks on their faces. "Explain, before I kill you with my whip," he threatened in a low voice._

"_The man is the Cloud Guardian from the Vongola Primo's family, Cavallone-sama. He entered our territory an hour ago and instructed us not to inform you of his arrival. He has news from the Vongola Primo," one of the guards stuttered, eyes on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen._

_Irritation crawled at Ciel's nerves. The Vongola Primo, Giotto, was a close friend of his, so couldn't Giotto have sent himself instead? By sending a Guardian, it must have meant that Giotto was extremely busy. Well, he better be, or else Ciel would whip him for being so insolent as to send a Guardian in his place._

"_Nevertheless, I am your boss, not Giotto or any of his Guardians. No matter what he instructs you, you must always obey and report to me, understood?" Ciel asked them in a deathly tone._

_The guards gulped visibly before nodding fervently. "O-of course, Cavallone-sama. I'm sorry!"_

_Ciel shot them a displeased look before stomping off back to his sakura garden, to where the Cloud Guardian was still sleeping._

"_Oi. Cloud Guardian of Vongola. Wake up," snarled Ciel, using his boot to nudge the side of the man none-too-gently. _

"_I'll bite you to death for waking me up," stated the man as he opened his eyes to look up at the Cavallone Primo. Ciel felt a shock go through him. The Cloud Guardian had icy blue eyes, like frozen lakes or pale sapphires._

"_Whatever. Did you have news for me, Cloud?" Ciel questioned, shrugging off the threat._

_The blond stood up slowly, stretching a little. "I have a name, herbivore, and it is Alaude. Use it. Stop calling me Cloud."_

_Ciel suppressed a sigh. This man was seriously weird. _

"_Fine. Alaude, please hurry and tell me your news so I can admire my sakuras like I was doing before you rudely appeared. Tell Giotto to come himself next time or send a more polite Guardian. Or else he'll be introduced to my whip again," stated Ciel calmly. However, his cerulean blue eyes narrowed slightly with the threat._

_He saw Alaude's shoulder stiffen slightly. That was good. That would mean that despite Alaude's seemingly cold personality, he still cared for his boss and would protect him. _

_Ciel fought down a smile. Looks like Giotto is well-protected, he mused to himself._

"_I will not hesitate to bite you if you dare attack my family," Alaude said, his face just as unreadable as Ciel's._

"_That's strange. Aren't Cloud Guardians supposed to be cold-hearted, self-centered bastards in general?" Ciel questioned, a smile playing on his lips._

"_I do not deny that. I am a cold-hearted, self-centered bastard, and if you piss me off, you'll regret it," replied the Skylark, taking out his handcuffs._

"_We are digressing. Did you have news for me from Giotto?" Ciel asked._

_Alaude nodded. "He says that he suspects the Irabella family was the idiots who attacked Lampo, leaving him gravely injured. He's planning to confront the Irabella family next week and expects you to be there. It might turn into a fight, so he needs help since Lampo's still injured and G is on a mission in China."_

_Ciel was silent as he processed the information. "Very well. Tell him I won't be there. You can leave now," he said, waving his hand dismissively._

_The Skylark stiffened. "Why aren't you going to help Giotto? Aren't you close friends?"_

_Ciel smiled at the blond. "I'm afraid that is for me to know and you to not ask about. Leave."_

_In an instant, Alaude had his handcuffs out and he waved them in Ciel's direction. "You have to help. Giotto needs all the help he can get."_

"_So I won't suggest fighting me. If you anger me further, I'll help the Irabella family," warned Ciel as he took out his whip._

"_If I win this fight, you'll help Giotto. If I lose, I won't bother you anymore," suggested Alaude._

"_Deal."_

_Leather met steel with a loud noise as Ciel and Alaude fought._

_Ciel was striking at Alaude with surprising speed, and Alaude blocked all of the attacks with equal agility. He tried to handcuff the brunet, but the brunet offered him no openings, often spinning and twisting out of his range when the handcuffs came too close to his wrists for comfort._

_The fight continued for a while before Ciel brandished his whip and the leather wound itself tightly around Alaude's waist. With a sharp tug, Alaude was brought close to Ciel._

_In a last-ditch attempt, Alaude flung the handcuffs out and the steel circle attached itself to one of Ciel's wrist. Ciel instantly swung the other open circle towards Alaude, and the handcuff trapped Alaude's wrist too, putting the two in an interesting position._

_One side of the handcuff was shackled on Alaude's wrist with the other side on Ciel's._

_Ciel immediately unwound his whip. "You idiot! Now we are both shackled together! Set me free this instant!" he demanded, tugging at the unyielding handcuff.  
_

"_I'm working on it!" Alaude said through gritted teeth. However, no matter how he tried, he could not get the handcuffs off. _

"_Why can't you get them off?" demanded Ciel, panicking. "Can we use a knife or something?"_

"_No way, these are my handcuffs, I'm not spoiling them. There should be a key on me somewhere to unlock these…" muttered ALaude, using his only free hand to search through his pockets. He groaned. "I forgot! I fought with G a few days ago; he must have stolen the keys off me then. No wonder that bastard looked too happy after getting his ass kicked."_

_Ciel Cavallone lost his cool._

"_WHAT? DO YOU MEAN WE"LL BE STUCK LIKE TRHIS UNTIL G COMES BACK FROM CHINA? HE'S ONLY COMING BACK NEXT MONTH!" yelled Ciel, grabbing Alaude's shoulders and shaking them forcefully. _

_However, Alaude pushed him back, momentarily forgetting they were connected by his own weapons. By the time he remembered, Ciel was sprawled face-up on the ground with Alaude on top of him._

"_Ittai! Get off!" Ciel yelled._

_Alaude struggled to get up, his elbow digging Ciel's side. "Stop that, I'm ticklish!" complained Ciel, suppressing giggles. Alaude rolled his eyes. A Mafia boss, ticklish?_

_After a while, both managed to get up. "I suggest we go see Giotto. He has the spare keys to the handcuffs."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Giotto burst into laughter once more at the story. "You guys are hilarious!" he chortled merrily, tears coming out of his eyes. Dark shadows covered Ciel's and Alaude's faces as they glared down at the Vongola Primo. Ciel even withdrew his whip, their dark killing intent making Giotto stop laughing immediately. He coughed and said apologetically, "I'm sorry guys but the last time I had the keys, they were in a different suit. I left the keys in the pocket there. The earliest the maids can send my clothes over from their houses is by tomorrow morning."

There was a silence.

And then loud yells were heard from the Vongola Primo's office, punctuated by the sound of leather hitting against skin.

"Now what do we do?" grumbled Ciel as he lounged on the sofa, dragging Alaude down with him. "Gomen! I'm still not used to this!"

Alaude shot him a glare as he got up from the floor. "I guess we have no choice but try not to kill ourselves while being in each other's presence."

Ciel laughed, "Maa, maa, Alaude, don't be so mean."

Ciel was actually not as scary as he seemed after you got to know him. In fact he was a bit of an airhead, in Alaude's opinion.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," said Alaude, getting up and yanking Ciel in the process. He dragged the brunet to the dining room.

"Hey, Alaude, I know you're not used to having an extra body to drag around, but can't you be gentler?" complained Ciel as Alaude sat down, almost forcing Ciel to trip.

"I am used to it, herbivore. Just shut up and let me have my fun," instructed Alaude, a sinister look passing over his handsome features.

"…ALAUDE!"

"Shut up. This is hard, I can't eat with one hand," mused Alaude. "At this rate, I won't be able to eat my steak."

"Too bad. This is your fault, after all."

"Herbivore, use your free hand to hold down the meat with a fork while I use the knife to cut the steak," ordered Alaude. Ciel grudgingly obliged and then speared the small picec of meat Alaude had cut off with his fork before popping it into his own mouth.

"Herbivore."

A few seconds later, Ciel was found screaming as he tried running from Alaude, who was chasing him with a knife.

***PRIMOCAVALLONEALAUDE***

"How on earth do we bathe?" wondered Ciel as the two of them walked back to their room after the lunch fiasco. Ciel was now sporting new cuts and bruises.

Alaude slowed down a little as he considered the question. "We'll just use the bathtub, it's really big anyway. It'll be like using a hot tub," he finally said.

Ciel blinked. "That's just weird."

A few minutes later, a blushing Ciel was in the tub with Alaude, trying to hide his blush from the Skylark.

"Pass me the shampoo, herbivore," ordered Alaude. Ciel reached forward, trying to grab the shampoo that was just inches from his grasp. He tried inching forward, but Alaude stood firm, so he could not move much.

Ciel rolled his eyes. How did Alaude expect him to get the stupid shampoo when he did not even allow Ciel to move? With a tug, Ciel managed to pull Alaude and he instantly sparng forward to grab the shampoo bottle. He turned around, holding it high in the air like the trophy, only to shriek in surprise as he saw Alaude falling towards him, a result of Ciel's hard yank on the handcuffs.

With a loud splash, Ciel was trapped to the other side of the bathtub by Alaude's body. The Skylark's body pressed right up against Ciel's, eliciting a blush from him.

"Herbivore."

Fearing for his death, Ciel glanced up at the man, only to see the man's eyes darkening with desire.

***PRIMOCAVALLONEALAUDE***

"Sleep, herbivore."

Ciel bit his lip as he stared at the dark grey and purple bed. It seemed so intimidating.

He lay on the bed, Alaude following suit a moment later. He turned off the lights and drew the blanket around them both.

A few awkward minutes passed. Ciel felt his cheeks redden again as he thought of what had happened in the bathroom.

"Herbivore."

An arm reached out to hook itself around his waist, and the handcuffed one grabbed his own shackled one.

"Alaude?"

"Ciel."

"That's the first time you've said my name."

"….Kiss me, Ciel."

***PRIMOCAVALLONEALAUDE***

The next morning, Giotto ran into Alaude's room, ridiculously happy. The key was finally delivered!

"Let me put you out of your misery!" he announced, whipping back the blankets to reveal two naked, sleeping bodies underneath.

And Giotto was stunned into silence at what he saw.

**A/N: So how was it? Do you guys like it? What's your opinion? Tell me in a comment! This was slightly longer than the previous one (I think) so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes… this is unBetaed after all. **

**Ok so there are some things to note- I don't think Primo Cavallone was in the anime or manga (I haven't finished the manga though) so I'm sorry if he's not up to your expectations… If you guys want me to do another Primo Cavallone x Alaude, just tell me in a review and state what kind of personality you want him to have and stuff.**

**Also, I hope you don't mind that his name is Ciel. It's just that "ciel'' means sky in French so I thought it would be sort of fitting…**

**Drabble 3 will be 6918 as per KatoKimeka-chan's request and Drabble 4 will be YamGoku as per hypertigerchan's request. So just state what other pairings you want and stuff! **** And your thoughts on this chap.**

**The summary of this story will change a little since it's turning into a collection of drabbles.**

**Ciao! **

**Love, Cinnamon Kelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people! I'm sort of in a depressed mood now, so I'm sorry if any of my angst slips through my brain and somehow enters this chapter. **** Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Katokimeka-chan for suggesting 6918. To be honest, I'm not much of a MukuroxHibari fan but I'm sort of one now, I guess.**

**To CrimsonSkyTamer: Haha! Sure, no problem. It'll be chapter 5 then! Thanks for reviewing!**

**To UrLovableSenior: OF COURSE I DO. What kind of a kouhai would I be if I can't even recognize my own senpai? Thanks! **** That is a rather… strange pairing. It never occurred to me to pair those two together, but I'll give it my best shot. Wait for chapter 6! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you to YueRyuu and for putting my story on their Favourite list. Hugs to CrimsonSkyTamer and YueRyuu for putting my story on Alert. Kisses to all those who reviewed, your support means a lot to me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I own the plot of this fanfiction, though! Not that it's as good as compared to actually owning KHR…

Drabble 3

**When Illusions Become Reality**

He was certain that he had sinned in his previous life. After all, if he had not, then why was he being punished now?

He gritted his teeth, hands clutching his tonfas tightly. _Stupid herbivore,_ he thought disgustedly.

Tsuna shot his a concerned look. "Are you alright, Hibari?" he asked.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. What a silly question. Of course he was alright; it was just that stupid pineapple that was his problem.

"I still don't see why we can't just kill him," Hibari admitted, glaring at the figure on the hospital bed.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "You know that isn't allowed, H-Hibari! Mukuro actually put his life in danger by accepting this mission. He killed the target, which eliminates any more threats to our Family. He was injured in the process all thanks to us. We shouldn't have interfered in the fight between him and our enemy."

Hibari shot a venomous glare at his Boss. "That's such a herbivorous excuse. You know he nearly screwed up the mission and almost caused all of us to die." Having his thoughts expressed, he spun on his heel and stalked off.

Alone in the hospital room with the still-sleeping Mukuro, Tsuna frowned, deep in thought. There was something wrong with Hibari. He had been able to suppress and control his bloodlust in the past ten years, and he even had begun showing concern for his Family in the past two years. Hibari certainly did mature in the past decade and he was no longer the violent teen he used to be. It was certainly odd for Tsuna to see his Cloud Guardian so angry at someone other than their enemies. Furthermore, Mukuro had not failed the mission. They almost had, and would have been gravely injured if not for Mukuro, who stepped in to bear the brunt of the enemies' attacks. They had managed to kill their enemies thanks to Mukuro, but now Mukuro was severely injured and in the hospital bearing multiple wounds.

Tsuna sighed, glancing up at the hospital roof, where Hibari surely was. "I hope he won't stay in his bad mood for too long," he muttered to himself before leaving the room.

***WIBR***

Hibari leaned against the railing of the hospital roof, the gentle wind playing with his clothes and hair.

The truth was he did know that without Mukuro, he and his entire Family would be in the hospital instead of him. However he was certain that Mukuro was pretending his wounds were a lot worse than they really were. After all, Hibari did know how to use Mist flames. He hated his extra ability, since illusions were his weakness.

_I hate you, Mukuro Rokudo. Get out of my head already,_ he thought.

_Kufufufu. Kyoya, don't me so mean. I know you like it when I'm in your head._

Hibari fought down a shudder. Since he realized his ability to use two flames, Mukuro had entered his head. It had been an accident, really. He decided to try possessing Pineapple as exacting revenge on him when Pineapple had stolen his tonfas- another long and complicated story he did not wish to go into- but instead the admittedly stronger Mist Guardian had recognized Hibari's attempt and turned his own attack against him by entering Hibari's head.

Now the two shared some sort of telepathy that allowed them to communicate in their heads. Mukuro did attempt to possess Hibari after the previous incident, but Hibari was strong enough to suppress the attack so that they shared only telepathy and not a body. He was working on destroying the telepathy, but he was not too good at handling his Mist ability yet. Also, he would rather die than ask the stupid Blue Pineapple how.

_You seem to be almost well. Why don't you stop tricking everyone and come out of your slumber already? It's been three days, _Hibari said to him.

_Kufufufu. Where's the fun in that? Besides, my dear Chrome is so much cousinlier to me when she's worried about my wellbeing._

_That's just cruel, Pineapple._

_Ah, but you like it when I'm cruel, don't you? Especially when I'm particularly cruel with you in be-_

_Those are just your illusions that you like planting into my head, Pineapple. They're full of perverted, herbivorous feelings._

_Aw, I'm so hurt. Stop calling me Pineapple. It's disconcerting for you to suddenly shout "PINEAPPLE!" when we are-_

_It WAS A BLOODY ILLUSION, HERBIVORE. IT DID NOT HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE._

_Ow! That was loud! Not as loud as when you screamed my name last night, though… Kufufufu._

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. That was it. He was at the end of his tether, his patience was wearing thin. He had spent several months suffering under Mukuro's perverted illusions and he did not wish to see another one anymore. He went down to Mukuro's room.

***WIBR***

"I know you're awake, Pineapple Herbivore. Wake up or I shall bite you," Hibari threatened, a steel tonfa pressed against Mukuro's throat.

Pale eyelids slowly slid back to reveal a pair of mismatched yes, one a gleaming red, the other a shimmering cerulean blue.

_Kufufufu. Can you bite me with your teeth instead?_

"Stop speaking in my head, Pineapple Head. And stop the perverted comments and illusions, or else," Hibari snarled, pressing the tonfa harder.

Mukuro merely blinked up at him. _You mean you still don't know how to stop the illusions?_

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. "Just stop it already."

_Nope, I won't. Watching you struggle is more fun, Kyoya._

Hibari removed his tonfa from Mukuro's throat and stabbed downwards, aiming for his stomach, but the Mist Guardian rolled out of the way and off the bed, landing neatly on his two feet. The drips attached to his arms were removed.

Mukuro withdrew his trident, eyes gleaming. _Let's dance, Kyoya. If I win this battle, I shall continue using the telepathy. If I lose, I'll remove the telepathy._

Hibari smiled. Finally, a way out of his torture. He raised his tonfas and charged towards Mukuro, only to run right through Mukuro's body. An illusion!

_I'm not cheating, Kyoya. You did not say I couldn't use illusions in the fight after all._

Hibari gritted his teeth in frustration as he whirled around, trying to find the stupid blue herbivore. Suddenly, someone pushed him from behind and he landed with a thump on the hospital bed, his back facing the ceiling.

Before he could jump off the bed and attack Mukuro, sakura petals fell on his head, all over his body, drowning him in their sweet scent. He slowly flipped over so that now he was facing Mukuro. He tried raising his tonfas, but they only clattered out of his paralysed hands. He could not move. His vision was clear, he was not nauseous, and yet his body was reacting to the sakuras, and it was numb and immobile, no longer listening to his brain's comments.

"That's what happens when you let your guard down, Kyoya," Mukuro said, not using the telepathy. Hibari stared at him, trying to open his mouth and reply, but failing.

_Damn these sakuras…_

"Do you really hate them? That's a pity, I find them so lovely," the stupid Pineapple said, smiling as he used his illusions to create a beautiful meadow around them.

Tall trees surrounded them, with grass all around them. He was lying on a bed of sakuras, and Mukuro was squatting next to him, an indulgent smile on his lips.

On any other occasion, perhaps Hibari would have admired the beautiful meadow they were in. However, he was on a bed of his own weakness and he could not move. Admiring the picturesque scenery was not high on the priority list.

_Stop this now, herbivore!_

"Kufufufu, why should I? Just use your own powers to stop the illusions," taunted Mukuro. "Oh wait, I forgot you didn't know how."

Mukuro straddled Hibari's waist, leaning down to cradle the Skylark's face almost tenderly. "Use your pwers to stop me if you can, Kyoya." He stroked Hibari's face, tenderly, using his thumb to trace his lips before leaning in closer, his eyes half-lidded, to brush his lips against the Skylark's.

Hibari would have recoiled in disgust, but he could not move, so he was forced to lie there as the Mist Guardian kissed him. After a while, he began to feel a strange tingling in his lips and a warm feeling spreading over him. His eyes closed as he kissed Mukuro back, hardly aware of what he was doing.

The kiss made him feel so _alive._

Something in him awakened, that made his kiss back harder and harder, demanding more, wanting and needing more. He felt shock form Mukuro from the telepathy, but he ignored it as he pressed himself closer to Mukuro, as if wanting to drink him in.

He realized he could move his fingers, so he used them to reach up and grab Mukuro's chin, using it to tilt his head closer to his, his fingers tracing patterns on his neck and back. His hands slid to Mukuro's waist. And then, with a powerful twist, he twisted Mukuro so that now it was Mukuro on the bed of sakuras, with Hibari sitting on his lap.

_What will you do now, herbivore?_ He asked, cocking his head to one side, a debillish smile on his face as he manipulated the illusions so that sakuras became a bed of roses (without the thorny stems, of course) and the roses entwined themselves tightly around Mukuro's hands and ankles, binding him to where he was.

Mukuro shot him a wry smile. "When illusions become reality, huh?"

Hibari merely smirked before leaning down to press his lips to Mukuro's once more.

_When illusions become reality, indeed._

**A/N: HEHE. How was it? BTW I'm really sorry to say this but school is starting soon so updating my fanfictions wont be at the top of my priorities. Hence I apologise in advance if I take too long to update this story. However, I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Remember to leave a review-they are my inspiration and motivation for updating.**

**The next chapter will be- whoa, what just happened? HAHA! I was writng this A/N when I forgot who the next pairing will be so I checked my reviews only to see another new review!**

**To ScrewThat: Thanks! Writing it made me laugh too! (My parents kept shooting me weird looks…) Ohhh, I get it now. Haha, you know Kuroshitsuj? Hi-5! I'm a huge fan of Ciel Phantomhive! So CUTE! Thanks for your review. **

**Ok so as I was saying, the next chapter will be YamaGoku as per hypertigerchan's request. Until then, sayonara, my lovely readers!**

**Love, Cinnamon Kelly**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! (cowers behind an armchair aw sharp projectiles are hurled) But seriously, I have such a busy schedule now that school has started and I barely have time to sleep. Let alone write. I apologise sincerely for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**As usual, hugs and kisses to those who put me on their Alert/Favourite list. However, no one reviewed Chapter 3… was it that bad? **** This chapter is YamaGoku, 8059 if I'm not wrong. Hypertigerchan, this is dedicated to you. **** 3 BTW this is my first songfic, sorry for any mistakes.**

Disclaimer: Too dumb to own. 

**Drabble 4**

**Wake Up**

Was it their salvation to have discovered each other so early? Or was it just Fate teasing them with something they could not have, something out of reach?

_You've been acting awful tough lately _

_Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately _

_But inside you're just a little baby, oh _

_It's okay to say you've got a weak spot  
You don't always have to be on top  
Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not_

You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable  
You are not a robot  
You're loveable, so loveable  
But you're just troubled  
  
_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

The first time Gokudera had noticed something wrong with Yamamoto had been quite a while back, really. The baseball nut always had a smile on his face but Gokudera could see something was just not right with the teen, especially after the teen broke his arm after practicing baseball for too many hours on end. Even before then, he had sensed something was wrong-he could always smell the familiar scent of cigarettes on Yamamoto, but he had simply brushed it off. However, when he had caught Yamamoto smoking lazily with his other hand in that bandage, his suspicions had been confirmed.

When the baseball nut had tried to kill himself, Gokudera had been the first to spot him. He had no idea the Rain Guardian would resort to something as crazy and drastic as to killing himself all because of the fact he could not play baseball anymore. He had run to the teen, shouting his name frantically. He had argued, reasoned and then threatened the idiot.

"_Baka! If you don't get down, how is Tsuna going to survive? Or your dad? Or me?"_ He had cried, before grabbing the other's arm forcefully to drag him to safer ground.

Perhaps that had been the first time Gokudera realized that he actually cared more for the teen then he himself knew.

He had forced Yamamoto to see the error of his ways that day.

_You've been hanging with the unloved kids  
Who you never really liked and you never trusted  
But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins  
Never committing to anything  
You don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings  
Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing_

When they had lost Tsuna in the future, Gokudera had disappeared shortly after the funeral. Everyone was in a panic, wondering where the bomber had gone. Some people suggested they give Gokudera some space to heal his heart, heal his mental wounds. Others had insisted that they search for him as it was not safe. In the end, there was no common consensus and Yamamoto decided to find the bomber by himself instead.

He had found Gokudera in a dark, dingy bar, trying to drown his sorrows with endless glasses of beer. He had even been talking to some people at the bar, people that he normally would not talk to. Angered, Yamamoto called Gokudera's mobile and watched; anger rising as Gokudera lazily drew his phone from his pocket before chucking it against the wall, making it fall apart, the chime from the phone dying instantly.

"You're leaving with me, now," he had said sharply, grabbing the man's arm with a vice-like grip, a grip similar to that time when Gokudera had grabbed his arm years ago.

That night, Yamamoto had seen a vulnerable side to Gokudera, a side that left his heart aching, a sight he wished to never see again.

_I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable  
I am not a robot  
You're loveable, so loveable  
But you're just troubled_

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

Everything seemed to be fine.

They had gone through countless trials to get to where they were now, the rightful Vongola Guardians led by the rightful Vongola heir, Tsuna. They had even defeated Byakuran, and all was safe and alright now.

Or so they had thought.

Lambo was training with I-Pin in China, Dino was in Australia discussing some issues with an allied Family there and Hibari had followed him. Chrome, Haru, Bianchi, Fuuta, Kyoko, Mukuro , Reborn and Ryohei had left to go shopping for the girls, with much reluctance on the boys' parts. The only ones left in the Vongola mansion were Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, just like the old days when things had been much simpler.

Tsuna had been doing paperwork with Gokudera assisting him while Yamamoto practiced his latest sword move in the training room when a pale, sweating and bleeding subordinate had kicked down the office door. He was one of the Vongola's subordinates. "They… they're coming," was all he said before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.

Tsuna instantly went into Hyper Dying Will mode, frowning as three men, all from another Family, ran into the room, engaging Tsuna in a fierce battle.

"Vongola Decimo… be prepared for Vongola to be burned to ashes!" one of them snarled, a smirk on his face as he punched his ring into his Box Weapon, releasing a panther which reared its head, attacking Na-Tsu immediately.

"Gokudera, find Yamamoto and warn him of this immediately!" Tsuna yelled as he shot a flaming ounch at one of the attacker's face, causing the man to fly several feet backwards before crashing into a wall rather painfully. "B-but, Juudaime!" the Storm protested as he lowered his Flame Arrow to stare at Tsuna in horror. "Just go!"

With pain in his jade green eyes, the bomber turned on his heel and ran to the training room, praying that Tsuna would be safe. He shot four passing attackers with his arrows effortlessly, almost absently. His mind was preoccupied with one thing: find Yamamoto.

He barged his way into the large training room only to see four men cornering Yamamoto who was holding his Flame-coated weapon with his hands, getting ready to perform a Shigure Soen move. However, he could tell that the Rain user was getting rather tired, especially since he had been parctising so strenuously before they had been attacked. Without warning, one of the men sprang forward, his guns in both hands as he shot at Yamamoto.

Gokudera's reaction had been so instant that it was almost scary.

He ran and threw himself thoughtlessly in front of his best friend, shielding him with his body. All he felt was a sharp pain in his stomach, followed by a horrible, blossoming pain that seemed to set his body on fire. Another bullet lodged itself in his arm and his weapon clattered to the floor as he released the weapon to clutch at his wound, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"_Hayato!"_ Gokudera was in too much pain to notice that Yamamoto had actually called him by his first name.

The last thing he saw was Yamamoto rushing forward to the men, sword in hand as he swung it in a deadly arc with renewed energy, his Flames burning brighter than before before Gokudera lost himself to the dark.

It turned out that one of the Vongola men had betrayed everyone to another Family, telling them how to enter the Vongola mansion quietly and without anyone noticing. The man had been caught and had been appropriately dealt with.

All of them had been saved by Mukuro, Chrome, Bianchi and Ryohei when they had went back to the mansion early after their day out. The four had immediately eliminated the enemies and tended to everyone's wounds. Everyone had been only minimally injured.

_Can you teach me how to feel real?  
Can you turn my power on?  
Well, let the drum beat drop_

Guess what? I'm not a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot

So why wasn't Yamamoto happy?

The answer is him, he thought dully, sitting on the wooden chair, staring at the still, immobile bed lying on the hospital bed. Why won't you wake up?

The door slid open and Tsuna entered caramel eyes red with exhaustion and face pale from worry. "He hasn't woken up, has he?" he asked quietly, sliding the door shut behind him. Yamamoto merely shook his head, onyx eyes fixed on the Storm Guardian's limp figure.

"Yamamoto, I know you're worried but it's been three days. You can't stay in the hospital forever. Go home and have some rest. I'll inform you if there are any changes," Tsuna said kindly, placing a hand comfortingly on his best friend's tense shoulder. The brunet merely shook his head. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

Tsuna bit his lip. Yamamoto looked like crap. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was in a mess from his hands running through it in worry all the time, his face was pale from tiredness and dark circles ringed his black eyes. It had been three days since Gokudera had been shot. During that three days, Yamamoto had refused to leave Gokudera's side, only leaving to use the washroom or bathe. He had not even eaten much, just living on cups of coffee and energy bars.

"You go rest, Tsuna."

Knowing nothing would change Yamamoto's mind, Tsuna sighed, squeezed the man's shoulder and left sadly.

Alone in the room, Yamamoto leaned forward to stare at the bomber's face. His face was pale and he looked almost like he was in a peaceful dream, if not for all the drips attached to him in different places.

"The doctor said you were fine, but he was not sure when you would wake up, or at all," he told him quietly, using a hand to pull the blankets higher, up to Gokudera's chin. "I'm so sorry that you're going through this because of me." His hands fumbled on the covers before they smoothed the wrinkles in the material out.

"I know you can wake up. So why won't you?"

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

"Everyone misses you, even I do. There, I admitted it. Won't you wake up and tell me what an idiot I am?"

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

"If you wake up, I'll tell you a secret, I promise. Just wake up already."

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

"Hayato?"

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

Yamamoto sighed, tears gathering in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a pack of cigarettes, Gokudera's favourite one, to be exact. He knew he made a promise to the man that he would neber smoke again but now…

He stuck a cigarette into his mouth, hand searching for a lighter when-

"Takeshi."

The word was uttered in a hoarse but familiar voice. Yamamoto jerked his head up sharply, almost too scared to belive his ears. Was that…?

"I belive I told you to stop smoking, you stupid baseball nut."

Yamamoto's eyes widened almost comically as he saw Gokudera glaring at him from the bed, eyelids pulled back to finally reveal those jade green eyes of his. A strange feeling came over Yamamoto at those eyes, a feeling of relief and wonder.

Without even thinking straight, Yamamoto lunged forward and threw his arms around the man, breathing in his scent, his eyes closing as tears slid down his face in gratitude and happiness.

"What the… Get off me, idiot!" Gokudera coughed weakly, wincing as pressure was applied to the wound on his stomach. Yamamoto instantly drew back, apologizing profusely.

"Throw the cigarettes away. Anyway, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me? I think I heard you tell me that you would tell me a secret if I woke up," Gokudera mused, smirking as Yamamoto reared back, obviously not expecting that.

"Um… ok, fine, I'll tell you." With that, Yamamoto leaned down and whispered two loving words into Gokudera's ear, elicing a blush from the silver-haired man.

"Takeshi, you complete idiot-"

"Admit it, you like what I said."

"Shut up."

"Can I join you on the bed?"

"NO."

…

"Did you not hear me? I said no."

"Aw, I love you too, Hayato."

Gokudera closed his eyes tiredly as Yamamoto snuggled up to him, placing a hand on his waist, careful not to nudge Gokudera's wounds.

Yamamoto buried his face in the silvernette's neck, breathing in delicately. Soon, his breathing slowed and the hand stroking at his waist stilled. The baseball nut had actually fallen asleep.

"Te amo, Takeshi," Hayato murmured softly as moonlight spilled onto the bed, illuminating them both.

A/N: The end of Drabble 4! Sorry for taking so long, minna-san, but life's been horrible busy. Anyway, did any of you remember that today (25th) is Primo's birthday? Well, guess what? It's my birthday too- I share a birthday with Giotto! When I first found out, I was in my bedroom at 3 am in the morning surfing the net on my phone. I let out a fangirl squeal of delight only to be scolded by my sis. Hehe? Anyway please drop a review! Happy Birthday to Fuuta (11th I think) and Giotto! Drabble 5 will be 1827 as per CrimsonSkyTamer's request.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something wrong with Hibari recently.

It was inexplicable how his heart would make a strange noise, his palms would sweat and how his stomach felt funny when he was near that Herbivore.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It had been a total of three months ever since the Future Battle and ever since then Hibari had these herbivorous, strange symptoms whenever he saw or thought of that strange fluffy-haired teen. He blamed it on something that Shamal pervert had injected him with, or an illusion that Rokudo Mukuro had tricked him into. However he knew Mukuro's illusions could no longer work on him since Kusakabe's future self taught him how to protect himself against Mukuro's illusions, which left him with one option- Shamal's infamous Trident Mosquitoes.

So he flung open the door to Shamal's clinic- the address kindly given to him by Reborn- and whipped out his gleaming tonfas. "Tell me, Doctor Herbivore, what exactly did you inject me with," he snarled, raising them into his usual stance, eyes burning with anger.

Shamal looked up from his mobile phone lazily at the teen who just broke into his clinic. "Hm? Hibari? I didn't release any of my mosquitoes on you, not that I can remember. What's the matter?"

Hibari frowned, lowering his tonfas slightly. Years of experience in the Disciplinary Committee taught him to recognise when people lied to him- and as far as he could tell, Shamal wasn't. Then what was exactly happeneing to him? Was he sick? "Pervert Doctor, diagnose me. I might be sick."

Shamal scratched his beard and frowned, "No thank you, you're not a girl, no matter how pretty-boy you may seem." A murderous aura surrounded Hibari and he raised his tonfas again, and Shamal could swear he saw the pair dripping in blood.

Half an hour later, the Committee leader strode out of the room, mind disturbed by what had just transpired in the room. He recalled Shamal's words after he had told the Doctor of his strange symptoms.

"You're in love, Hibari. You are deeply in love."

Hibari could not understand it. How could he be capable of feeling any other emotion other than bloodlust and irritation? Furthermore, love was such a herbivorous feeling. How was he even in love? And of all people, the leader of the other irritating herbivores? No, something had to be wrong. He was going to nip the problem in its bud while he could, before the situation turned worse. To do that, a confrontation with Sawada was needed.

"Calling Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're needed in the Reception Room immediately."

The announcement filled the hallways and classrooms, turning everyone's face pale. The Reception Room? What was possibly going on? Did Hibari need a new toy to torture? What did Dame-Tsuna do this time?

Tsuna shakily stood from his seat, the pitying looks from his classmates not calming him in the slightest. His legs were numb and felt like they could give way any moment. He made his way to the classroom door, painfully aware of all the stares and whispers. His head was a whirling mess of confusion and dread.

Gokudera pushed away from his desk, standing in one fluid motion. "That bastard! I'll see him in your place, Tenth. He's a tonfa freak, there's no need for you to entertain someone as psychotic as him." With that, he placed his hand into his pocket, withdrawing several sticks of dynamite. Tsuna sweatdropped and waved his hands frantically, "Gokudera-kun, I don't think that's necessary…" Yamamoto laughed in his usual happy-go-lucky way and said, "Yeah, Haya-kun, there's no need to worry. Tsuna is perfectly capable of protecting himself. You should drink more milk, it might calm your temper."

"You… You Baseball Freak! Don't call me Haya-kun!"

"Maa, maa, Ha~ya~to…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

While his Guardians were arguing, Tsuna snuck out of the classroom. He felt kind of guilty for just leaving like that, but he did not want to be late when he met Hibari. Why was he summoned in the first place?

Walking to the Reception Room, Tsuna reflected on the past few school days, analysing his actions and behaviour and wondering what he had done to anger Hibari and be called to the Dungeon, as the Namimori students had so aptly named the Reception Room. Rule-breakers were punished on the spot for their wrongdoings, or punished later on in the day. Only severe cases would be reported to Hibari exclusively, and the student would be called to the Dungeon to face judgement and painful, tonfa-induced punishment.

Tsuna stood in front of the Reception Room doors, palms sweaty and breaking out into cold sweat. His heart pumped furiously as he shakily raised a clenched fist to knock on the door. Hesitantly, he rapped on the door thrice. There was a tense silence, followed by a soft, "Come in."

He took a deep breath and turned the door knob, entering. The door clicked shut behind him and he wondered, briefly, if it was going to be the last sound he heard before being assaulted by those pair of tonfas, or cuffed with steel circles.

He glanced towards the table where Hibari sat, with a stack of papers in front of him. It looked like the student records. Hibari was wearing a pair of glasses on his nose, staring at each page intently, going through them carefully yet quickly. Tsuna blinked. He was not used to seeing Hibari wear glasses. He had to admit, he looked kind of nice.

"Sit, herbivore,'' Hibari said, gesturing with a free hand towards the chair in front of him. Tsuna blinked once in confusion before sitting himself in the chair gingerly. Was that a bloodstain on the chair? Should he try to run? Or go to Hyper Dying Will mode? Would that incur Hibari's greater wrath?

Hibari gave Tsuna a calculating look with his steel blue eyes before flipping to another page of the student records. This went on for another painful 5 minutes before Tsuna finally cracked. "A-ano… Hibari-san, why did you call me to see you?" Hibari looked up from his paper, cool eyes meeting Tsuna's anxious ones. He merely "hn"ed in reply before looking down at the papers once again.

"Fujisaki Manoe, Class 2-C, year XXXX. He was one of the Committee's greatest annoyance. His offences include harassment of girls, vandalism, arson, breaking of dress code, truancy and not being punctual for a total of 67 days of one school year. The Committee members tried to sort him out a few times, and when they couldn't succeed in disciplining him, they sent him to this room one day. I bit him to death. He's still in hospital now."

Upon hearing that speech from the usual silent Hibari, Tsuna paled, not just at the shock of hearing Hibari actually talk for so long, but at the implication of what happened to students who were summoned to this room.

"When students are asked to enter this room, it means they're one of the more extreme cases of the school. However, no student ever posed a real problem to me before. A few bites and they would become orderly herbivores again. Never have I met a student who would pose as a real issue to me, an enigma or a conundrum. And when that happens, I naturally want to investigate it until not an ounce of such a pathetic feeling is left in me."

Tsuna swallowed heavily and Hibari's eyes were immediately drawn to that Adam's apple bobbing. His heartbeat sped up a little before continuing, "You… intrigue me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blinked at Hibari, a light red dusting his cheeks and he murmured, eyes downcast, "I'm sorry?" Honestly, what was he going to say to a statement like that, from Hibari no less?

"Hn. In order to eradicate this feelings, I think I'll have to bite you to death." With that, Hibari suddenly stood from his chair and whipped out his tonfas, bringing them downwards to Tsuna with a heavy strike.

Tsuna, with his Hyper Intuition, pushed backwards and the chair he was sitting on skidded back before toppling, making him crash onto the floor heavily. He hissed in pain and Hibari continued advancing towards him, tonfas gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. Tsuna "HIEEE"ed and immediately ducked, the tonfa landing with a crash into the wall above his head, creating a large crater in it. Tsuna scrambled to his feet and ran for the door, with the Committee leader hot on his heels.

Tsuna grappled with the doorknob frantically, but to no avail. It was … locked? "HIEEEE?! How is it locked?" he exclaimed, twisting it desperately, only to be hit in the back with a tonfa. He collapsed to the floor in pain, wincing. He was left with no choice, judging by the way things were going. Hibari somehow wanted to bite him to death really badly and he had to protect himself. Tsuna popped open the familiar container and slid a pill into his mouth, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, they were now a passionate orange. An orange and red flame flickered to life on his forehead, and gloves materialised on his hands, also coated in the same fearsome flame.

The sight of Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will mode only excited Hibari further. He was constantly looking for good opponents, and Tsuna in this state was undoubtedly one. He raised his tonfas with a smirk, adrenaline coursing in his veins.

With a loud swish, he swung it towards Tsuna, only for Tsuna to block it with his hand, the other reaching to the other tonfa to yank it out of his grasp. Hibari immediately spun out of Tsuna's grip and charged towards him once more, aiming for Tsuna's stomach. As he leaned down to block Hibari, Hibari changed his stance and swung the tonfa upwards, going straight for his chin. Tsuna dodged narrowly and the tonfa grazed his chin. Tsuna immediately gripped onto that tonfa, yanking it clean out of Hibari's grasp. He threw it at a corner before punching at Hibari's torso. Hibari leapt backwards and smirked, using his empty hand to go to his back pocket, where his handcuffs were. He took them out and twirled them lazily on one idex finger before slashing madly at Tsuna, causing the latter to dodge backwards several times in order not to be hit. Tsuna backed up against the wall and Hibari used his lone tonfa to press it against his throat, trapping him in place as he handcuffed Tsuna. The handcuffs closed with a click of finality. "I win," Hibari announced, smirking dangerously.

Tsuna looked at him impassively with those orange eyes and merely raised a hand to elbow him square in the gut, causing him to land on the couch behind him. Now no longer restrained at the neck by the tonfa, Tsuna stumbled forward, unable to catch his balance due to his hands being cuffed. He stumbled and landed onto Hibari, the force knocking the breath out of them both.

The two became an entangled mess of limbs on the couch, with Tsuna on top of Hibari. With a startling jolt, Tsuna realised the position they were in and tried to get off and failed miserably. He could not do much with his hands restrained. Hibari looked at him, both angry and surprised.

"Not so confident of ourselves are we now?" Tsuna murmured in a deep voice, his voice husky. Hibari's heart strangely beat faster than before. "You're one to talk. Get off me." Tsuna merely smiled mockingly before leaning down closer to Hibari's face, so close that Hibari could smell him- and he smelt like both a herbivore and a carnivore, like flowers and fire together. It drove him insane. Why was he so close? "I never noticed this before, but Kyoya in glasses is really cute," Tsuna continued, leaning down to lightly skim his nose over Hibari's jaw. Hibari's eyes widened and his heart pumped with a frenzy, a strange emotion coming over him.

Tsuna withdrew from his actions, smiling down at Hibari as he straddled the latter's waist. "So what is my punishment for today, Kyoya? Or shall I punish you instead?"

A/N: Wow, I think I wrote more than normal. I'm so sorry minna-san! I have not updated in ages… Real life kept me in its cage and refused to let me go. I might be posting an additional chapter or one-shot later based on Xanxus and Squalo as an apology for not updating for so long. This chapter in dedicated to CrimsonSkyTamer who asked for 1827. I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be dedicated to UrLovableSenior who wants X27, kufufu. Thanks minna-san and please drop me a review! ^^


End file.
